


Duality

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: A Thousand Lives [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Death, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Creature Fic, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fae & Fairies, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Hunter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Masochism, M/M, Marking, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Ravenstag, Ravenstag Eren, Rimming, Soulmates, Tattoos, Top Eren Yeager, bdsm undertones, brief mentions of animal cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: The forest was always more of a home to Levi than any human settlement ever would be. It made sense that he would find his heart in its confines, even if their first meeting had been less than ideal.(aka the ravenstag!au nobody asked for)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy did I get chewed out for writing this pft. I was in the ER two days ago for a concussion that I got in the stupidest possible way (my friend's dog slammed my head into a wall while trying to jump on me) and last night I was hit with the inspiration for the ravenstag au I've wanted to write for yEARS. Concussion or not, I could not pass it up. With that said, if this is scattered I did write this while my brain was traumatized.

Levi’s mother always told him to respect the forest. Of course, their entire existence relied on the forest, so it wasn’t such a strange concept. He’d learned quite early that that was not the point.

Balance was important. Take too much of something and you ran the risk of never being able to rely on that resource again—for something dead could not regrow itself. It was a concept that humanity all too often struggled with.

 _Respect the forest,_ his mother told him, as soon as he could comprehend words. _Take care of its inhabitants and it will take care of you._

Levi hadn’t quite understood, too young to grasp the complexities that came with living in the world he’d been born into. Still, he’d done his best to follow her guidelines.

Kuchel was called many things by the outside world. Witch, shaman, enchantress… Levi knew her, simply, as mother.

From the moment he could walk, he went everywhere Kuchel went. His father was gone, a fact that she seemed unfazed by. There was no love lost there, and in the years of his coming of age Levi would wonder about the man that had helped create him, about why he had abandoned the both of them and why Levi had not been enough to stay for. Still, the wound would heal, as all eventually do.

The house they lived in was secluded. Several miles away from the nearest town and deep into the forest. Other people were different, Levi learned. They didn’t make little houses for the fae that visited their gardens. They didn’t scatter trinkets and pieces of fabric throughout the forest during nesting season. They didn’t leave offerings of sugar and herbs.

Other people didn’t try to coexist with the forest. They avoided it.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Kuchel comforted him, when he had returned from the nearest town sporting bruises from some of the older boys. “You’re just different. People don’t like that.”

Different was a cursed word, Levi learned. He and his mother fit the very definition.

In the eighteen years that he lived inside the forest, Levi and his mother only had twenty—human—visitors. All shifty eyed and pale. Worried about being so deep in the wilderness by themselves, where so many became lost; killed by their own arrogance.

Kuchel helped those that were polite. Those that were not, were sent off with mischief. Her favorite place to send them were the fairy trails. None died, they were simply robbed and mildly traumatized. It was a personality trait that was reminiscent of the fae that lived among them. Levi wondered if she’d always had it.

In their days together, Kuchel taught him everything that she knew. From how to spot and avoid a faerie circle, to what fae liked what treats, to the different seasons and what they meant, to how to appease an angry forest sprite. “Should you, somehow, manage to anger it despite everything I’ve taught you,” she teased, tugging lightly on the small pony tail at the back of his neck.

Levi had grumbled, cheeks flushing as he batted her away. It had been one time and that brownie had insulted him first, anyways!

When he was old enough to string a bow, Kuchel moved on from magical knowledge to the survival skills he would need should he one day be somewhere without her. He learned how to hunt—and that not all were as kind as they were. Traps weren’t uncommon to find among the tall trees that made up their home. The forest they lived in was a vast space of rolling hills and towering mountains. It would take years to explore, Kuchel told him, and that was if the spirits that lived inside were feeling generous. Not many humans were viewed as anything other than threats—and with good reason.

Of all the skills and lessons that Levi was taught, human cruelty was the hardest to swallow.

It was when he was ten that he first experienced its harsh reality. Every month Kuchel made sure to patrol the border of what she called their land—something she told him to take with a grain of salt, as it was as much the fae’s land as it was theirs. They helped the fae when they could, giving them food and supplies that they would be at risk for should they venture into human territory. Many of the fae were mischievous, thieving sorts. Kuchel did her best to deliver most of what they needed.

There was, as well, the scan of traps. Hunters often ventured into the forest for riches and glory, and many had dirty tricks to do so. The fae couldn’t touch iron without being burned—and often killed—which was where they came in. Any iron laced weapons would be disposed of, where they could no longer harm the other inhabitants of the forest. Still, not all could be saved.

It was several days before Levi and Kuchel were set to head out to do their patrol when some of the small sprites that inhabited their garden took to pulling at their hair. It wasn’t uncommon, and Levi was often left with a smarting scalp because of it, but this was different. They chittered amongst themselves, trying to convey something that Levi didn’t understand. His mother caught on far quicker.

“Levi,” Kuchel said, rushing to grab her cloak and bags. “get your bow and knife.”

“What—”

“Hurry!” She said sharply, tossing his cloak at his chest. He fell silent, doing as told. They took off in a run as soon as he had his things, and only the knowledge that came with having grown up among the trees saved Levi from tripping.

By the time that they finally slowed there was a terrible stitch in Levi’s side and his lungs burned with the loud gasps that were escaping his mouth. It took him a minute to hear over the rushing of his heart, and another for a sharp cry to ring through the trees. The forest was silent, save for that noise, which was growing louder still as they approached an area Levi was only just beginning to learn.

His mother cursed, shoving aside the branches of a dense bush to step out, into a clearing. She froze when her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, only just leaving enough space for Levi to squeeze through. The sprites that had led them to the scene vanished, job done, and they were both left staring into the eyes of an enraged stag.

“Levi,” Kuchel said softly, lips barely moving. “Do exactly as I do and stay silent.”

Levi did not speak. His eyes were wide, body stiff. He was almost certain his blood had frozen over in his veins, and it had everything to do with the creature that towered over them both. It was a deep brown, with a coat of fur that thickened around a neck that Levi knew he could not wrap his arms around. It was easily as tall as both of them, with antlers that were thicker than Levi’s wrists at the widest part. They reached towards the canopy of the trees, adding height to the creature’s already towering form.

Stags weren’t supposed to be this big. Then again, this was no normal animal.

Nostrils flared, drawing in their scent. A hoof easily as big as Levi’s head scuffed the ground, and the stag’s head lowered in threat. A pained cry answered its warning bellow, and all three pairs of eyes swung towards the source.

Levi didn’t need to see his mother sink to her knees. He had hit the floor before he’d even blinked.

The stag snuffled at the long neck of a doe, letting out a wounded noise when she merely panted. He bared his teeth, displaying several sharpened canines that Levi was sure a normal deer would never have had. The cause of his anger was clear. A cruel looking trap sat snug around the doe’s lower legs. Blood stained her dappled sides in long rivers, filling the air with the stench of death. Her skin was burning under the teeth of the trap, and Kuchel cursed once more.

The stag’s head swung back to them, and it stomped, enraged that they were still there.

Kuchel bowed low to the ground. “I mean you no harm. I was led here by the sprites that live among my garden. I’d like to help if you’ll let me.”

The stag looked as if it would sooner trample them then agree to get help from a human. The doe at his feet gave a pained cry, pleading for something that Levi couldn’t understand. The stag snorted, shaking his head harshly. Dark eyes turned to Levi’s, and it was then that he realized he was still on his knees.

“Levi, get down,” Kuchel hissed, reaching up to yank his head down, into the ground.

He was glad that she had. Despite the pain, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to do it on his own.

They laid there for what felt like eternity, before hot breathes ran over the back of their necks. Kuchel looked up, into the eyes of the stag who was bent over them both. It stared her down for a few long moments, before finally giving a nod.

She breathed a sigh of relief, jolting up from the ground to approach the doe from the front. She said something, perhaps a promise of help, or a comforting murmur. Levi couldn’t be sure. He was still staring up into the eyes of the beast.

“Levi!” Kuchel said sharply. He flinched, breaking the eye contact at last. “Get over here.”

Levi stumbled around the pools of blood, trying and failing to not soak his boots in them. He was pulled to his knees beside his mother, and his cloak and pants were soon stained as well. “What is it?”

“She’s pregnant.” Kuchel sneered, yanking the tools in her bag out. “Whoever put this trap here must have been watching. They knew she’d eventually have to come to the stream, and that she’d be weak with the incoming birth. I’ve never felt more disgusted by my own race.”

Levi stared at the doe’s swelling stomach with incomprehension. “You mean she’s—?”

“I don’t know if the baby has been harmed by the iron or not, but there’s only one way to find out.” She turned to the stag, as well as the weakening doe. “I… I can’t heal you. I don’t have the power. I can try to save the fawn but either way…” Kuchel touched a hand to the doe’s front legs, head bowing. “I’m so sorry.”

 _Save him,_ a voice whispered, filling both their heads. _Please._

The stag folded to his knees with a broken sound, pressing his face to her neck. Kuchel’s cheeks were wet when she turned to Levi. “Get your knife. If she can’t push we’re going to have to use it.”

Levi swallowed, giving a shaky nod.

His mother stood, stepping carefully around the doe’s injured legs. She knelt behind her once more, hands doing something out of view. “I’m going to induce labor,” Kuchel warned the doe.

_Do what you must._

What followed would haunt Levi for years to come. He wished he could say that it was blurry, that he blanked out among the pained cries and the growing pool of blood. He couldn’t.

Every last second of his mother’s strained orders and the doe’s agonized cries were ingrained into Levi’s brain. The stag’s groans mixed with his doe’s pain, and Levi, who had not yet tasted heartbreak, became accustomed to its bitter taste for the first time.

After what felt like an eternity of suffering, his mother gave a shout. The doe groaned before falling still, and Levi helped Kuchel rub vigorously at the small body that finally emerged amongst all of the chaos.

They carried it back to the mother’s front once they were sure it was breathing. The doe’s breathing was shallow, and Levi felt his throat close up when the fawn nosed at its mother’s neck. Soft grey eyes met his own, and the doe just barely lifted her head, nuzzled the fawn and died.

_Thank you._

The stag let out a bellow, pressing its great head into the side of her neck. The fawn made a confused sound, and Levi couldn’t stand watching its small nose prod at its mother worriedly.

“Don’t,” he whispered, lifting the fawn to place it near the mother’s belly. He knew enough to know that it had to drink. Especially before the milk went cold and lost all the nutrients it would need to survive. “Drink.”

Levi was aware of his mother crying beside him, though it wasn’t until the fawn had had its fill of milk and came tripping back to him that he realized he was shaking with his own grief. “I’m okay,” he mumbled, arms wrapping around it when it collapsed onto his thighs. He sniffled, fingers running through dappled fur. There was blood staining the coat, and Levi felt sick.

He understood now, when his mother warned him of humans. There was more than one kind of monster, and perhaps the most horrifying of all wore skin like his own.

A hot breath ran over his neck and Levi looked up into the pained eyes of the stag. “I’m sorry,” he found himself whispering, even as the fawn in his lap licked at his cheeks. “I’m so sorry—”

The stag touched his forehead with a nose, and then his mother’s shoulder. Levi’s arms parted, letting the stag nose at his fawn as well.

“Levi,” Kuchel said, standing. “We should go.”

He nodded numbly, leaving the fawn behind despite its questioning snuffles. They weren’t far enough away to escape the cries it let out when it realized its mother was dead.

Levi wept the whole walk home.

* * *

Levi grew up. He learned more, saw more. Hardened to the world and his kin and stayed away from others when he could. His mother didn’t question it when he returned at nineteen from one of his trips with the body of a fawn on his arm, but he saw the familiar sadness in her eyes. Levi had seen more cruelties in the passing of that cursed day, but nothing had stood out to him more than the doe and her fawn.

He’d looked for the stag in the years that followed, hoping to see if the baby had survived. He’d found nothing. Levi guessed that they’d moved, deeming that part of the woods unsafe. They were probably deep in the mountains, where few humans roamed. It was smart.

Still, Levi couldn’t help but be disappointed.

He learned to let go of the forest, traveling to distant kingdoms on hunting jobs. He couldn’t stop all of the terrible hunters, but he figured that he could do his best to make sure most kills were humane.

Kuchel understood, as he knew she would, and always sent him off with a smile. It wasn’t hard to make a name for himself. With all the knowledge his mother had given him, Levi found it easy to haul in kills that drew attention. Eventually he was called upon by the rulers of the lands. He accepted most requests, unless they were too cruel. He would not hunt the children of the fae. He would not go after unicorns and dragons and all the other species humans were seeking to wipe from existence with their greed.

In his many years of hunting, there was not one request that gave him pause. Until now.

“A… ravenstag, my lord?” Levi repeated dubiously.

The rather sallow faced man gave a greedy nod. “The beast has been spotted in the mountains. The people say its been eating livestock and terrorizing the locals.”

"Stags are herbivores,” he pointed out.

“Exactly why this one needs to be taken down. It’s a demon of some sort, that’s the only explanation.” The man sat up straight, jeweled hands clutching at the arms of his polished throne. “Will you do it?”

Levi hesitated, caught in the image of a small fawn splashed in blood. “I will,” he finally said.

* * *

Levi went alone, as he always did. There were few other humans that understood his practices, and he had little patience for fools that hungered for the kill. The mountains weren’t completely foreign to him, as he’d traversed several peaks before in search of previous jobs. The range that he was directed towards was the furthest he’d ever gone, and his horse was glad for a rest when they finally arrived in town.

He didn’t stay long. Just a few days to restock his things and then Levi set off into the mountain path. He left his horse behind in a stable he deemed trustworthy, unwilling to risk it to the wolves. Some would say it was a stupid move. Levi didn’t care. Most would say a lot of what he did was stupid, anyways.

The trees welcomed him beneath their canopy, and Levi relaxed in a way that he would never relax in a town surrounded by humans. He blamed his mother for feeling more at home among nature. Not that he minded all that much.

The shade was welcome when it came to protecting his paler skin from the sun, and the surrounding foliage helped cut through the chill of the wind that swept through the mountainside. The further away from the village he got, the more the forest opened up to him. Slowly, the noise of nature filled the air. Birds called to one another in an indecipherable chatter, the sound carried on by the wind. Berries and wildflowers sprouted among the roots of towering trees. In the distance, Levi could hear the bubbling of a stream.

Yes, this was where he felt most at home.

He set up camp in a small clearing, making sure to set up the warding charms his mother helped him to make before settling down to sleep. They would help to keep out any mischievous fae that might think to steal his belongings. As for anything else, Levi kept his weapons close by.

Still, when he awoke, everything was how it should have been.

He carried on like this for several weeks, learning the mountain paths and becoming acquainted with the resident wildlife. The fae of the forest steered clear of him, a fact that confused Levi. There were signs of them all around, yet he had yet to see a single one. It was strange. He would have thought that the hair braided down to his shoulder blades would have tempted the smaller of them. His scalp had yet to smart from the pulling of greedy fingers.

It wasn’t until Levi went for a swim in a river he had deemed safe, that he realized why.

One moment there was nothing on the bank, the next he was surfacing only to find himself in a stare down with brilliant green eyes.

No one had told him that the stag was white.

The beast stood at the tallest point of the bank, head held high despite the heavy tangle of its antlers. Its fur was a pure white, marred only by the splashes of black and dark brown that climbed sturdy legs and muscled flanks.

Levi hadn’t seen a stag that big since… since…

“Hello,” he managed to croak, still treading water. “who are you?”

The stag blinked once, but did not speak.

“Right…” Levi cleared his throat awkwardly. He pushed his bangs back, out of his face, before gesturing to the riverbank. “I’m going to move to shallow water, okay? I’m tired of treading water.”

He received no response, though the stag didn’t attack when he moved to sit on a nearby rock to dry. Levi took that as a win.

“You’ve got a pretty heavy cloud of magic,” he remarked, beginning to re-braid his hair. Levi squinted towards the stag’s hooves. He couldn’t be sure, but Levi didn’t think there had been flowers on that part of the dirt before. “Are you the keeper of this forest?”

This time, he received a snort.

“Hit it on the mark, huh?” Levi straightened, hair done. “I’m going to be honest with you, I was sent here to kill you. The locals are convinced you’re a demon, but that’s no surprise. I… don’t want to kill you, believe it or not. I was just curious when I heard the story. It’s not often someone tells you that a deer is eating meat.”

The stag stamped a hoof, head ducking.

“Right, sorry. Stag, not deer.” He held his hands up in defense. “Are you really a ravenstag?”

That head tilted, considering him. Slowly, the stag turned, showing off its flank. Levi’s eyes widened in surprise at the feathers that made up its tail. That was rare. Rare enough that he had only seen it once, a long time ago.

“I met someone like you once,” Levi murmured. He glanced down at his arm, where the fawn sat inked into his flesh in black tones. “It wasn’t under very good circumstances, though. In fact, it was kind of terrible, actually. I wished it hadn’t happened.”

He looked up, meeting watchful eyes. “Don’t get caught in any traps.”

The stag snorted, and walked away. 

* * *

Levi considered leaving now that he knew what he had been chasing, but the thought was quickly ignored. His curiosity overrode anything else. Plus, he couldn’t help but want to make sure that this stag stayed safe. Maybe he had a doe somewhere, ready to have a baby. It was irrational, perhaps, but Levi didn’t want the blood of another innocent creature on his hands.

So he stayed.

He caught glimpses of the stag every now and then. It wasn’t hiding anymore, and slowly, the other fae began to show themselves as well. Levi became accustomed with the others when it stayed away, relearning the forest all over again. It was another month before he was approached once more, this time while he was sitting in a meadow, several small satyrs around him. They scampered away as soon as they saw the white of the stag’s coat, leaving Levi to stare up at it, fingers stained with berries.

“You want some?” He asked casually, holding out a hand.

The stag stared at him for a few long moments before padding closer. It kept a cautious distance, neck stretching out to its furthest reach to touch a whiskered nose to his palm. Levi did his best not to laugh. His nose wrinkled at the long tongue that moved all the way down to his wrist, coating his skin in saliva.

“Gross,” he muttered.

The stag snorted, shaking its great head. Its antlers cast shadows over Levi’s legs, the bone thicker than his fist at its widest.

“Are there a lot of you?” He couldn’t help but ask. “I’ve only ever seen two. You must hide pretty well.”

A head tilted. Slowly, it shook.

“No?” Levi leaned back on his hands, lips pursed. “Guess that makes sense. People must want your antlers. Your pelts too, I guess. Especially yours. Shitty humans.”

A hoof thumped against the grass as if in agreement. Another snort sounded.

“I can’t promise that someone else won’t come after you when I return empty handed. I’ll try to tell them that you’re just a ghost story but there’ll always be some moron looking for glory.” Levi straightened, fixing him with a serious look. “Be careful.”

There was a dip of the head, and then he was gone.

* * *

They talked more, after that. If Levi talking at the stag and receiving the occasional nod or snort of acknowledgement could be considered talking. Levi was normally bad at conversation, but in the face of something that did not speak, he found himself rambling.

“I grew up in a forest like this,” he explained, beginning to skin the rabbit he’d killed with a shot of his bow. “that’s why I know so much about the fae. It’s also to blame for why I didn’t attack you. My mother taught me everything she knows, she’s sort of… a protector of the forest, I guess? She does what she can. I still go back to help her, but when I’m not there I hunt. People are stupid about stuff like that. They’re cruel. I try to stop that, as best I can.” Levi shrugged, standing to wash his hands off in the stream he had set camp by. “Don’t know if it helps all that much, if I’m being honest.”

He blinked, glancing up at the stag that laid curled up against the roots of a nearby tree. It was stupidly enormous, easily dwarfing the small tent Levi had set up. “I’m Levi, by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that.”

There was a pause as Levi began to roast the rabbit over the fire. So used to the silence between them, he was unprepared for the voice that filled his head.

_You may call me Eren._

Levi whirled around, eyes wide. Eren stared back, and Levi could have sworn he was amused.

* * *

Their conversations escalated from there, with Eren actually becoming an active participant. Eren began to follow him as well, until it was rare for Levi to be seen without him. It was strange, but not unwelcome. Levi was more comfortable with the fae than with anything else.

 _What is this?_ Eren asked once day, while Levi was roaming aimlessly, looking for berries. His nose brushed against the skin of Levi’s arm, where the bottom of his tattoo poked out from his shirt.

“It’s a tattoo.” He shifted his sleeve upwards, letting Eren examine the ink. “It’s a deer.”

 _A fawn,_ Eren said. His whiskers tickled Levi’s skin as he nosed at the image. _Why?_

Levi hesitated. “It’s not a very happy story.”

His head lifted. Levi thought that the subject was dropped until Eren began ushering him towards a familiar clearing. For someone that had never had antlers pointed at them, let alone antlers as huge as Eren’s, Levi was the proper dose of intimidated. He was so big that Levi’s head just barely came to the middle of Eren’s shoulder. The longest of his antlers was a bit longer than Levi’s body, which was about twice the length of Levi’s own. All in all, Levi had little fight in him.

When they came to the side of the clearing, Eren folded his legs under himself. He laid down with a great sigh before looking up at Levi expectantly.

Levi stared back. “What?”

He huffed, gesturing to his belly with his head. _Sit._    

Levi lowered himself to the ground hesitantly, unsure of what was expected of him. Eren stretched, hooking his head around Levi’s side to yank him closer. Levi’s hands lifted to his antlers automatically, wary of being unintentionally stabbed. He froze when he realized what he had done, and then froze further still, if that were even possible, when he felt the warmth of Eren’s side against his back. The antlers closest to Eren’s head were covered in a soft fuzz that faded out into bone after a few inches.

 _Levi,_ Eren said, voice patient as he sat still under his hands. _I want you to tell me the story._

 Levi released him with a sharp breath. “Shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

 _Hush, little one_. A wet nose nuzzled into his side and he squirmed at the tongue that followed. _Just tell me your truth._

He swallowed. “Alright,” Levi said. “I’ll tell you.” Despite the words, he found himself stunned into silence when Eren’s head settled into his lap. His hands hovered awkwardly, unsure of where to rest.

 _You can touch me,_ Eren said, amusement lacing his tone.

Levi huffed at the sound. Still, his hands lowered hesitantly. He was wary of being gored by the antlers that were reaching for him even now, their great expanse twisted so as to not hurt him. He settled a hand in the spot on Eren’s neck were feathers met fur, and the other on his forehead.

 _Levi,_ Eren reminded, when he stayed silent for too long.

He sighed. “Right. I told you that my mother taught me everything she knew. When I was little we did patrols of the forest together. A few days before one of them, a bunch of the sprites that lived in our garden led us to a clearing that was far away from our house. We found a stag that was a lot like you, though he was brown. I was ten so he seemed terrifyingly huge, but you’re not much better.”

Eren snorted.

“I thought I was going to pass out, I had never seen anything like him before. My mother told me to copy what she did so he wasn’t insulted, but I was so stunned that I just hit my knees and stared like a moron. He almost killed us, but then…” Levi trailed off, remembering pools of blood and pained cries. A tongue flicked out against his hip as if in comfort, and Levi couldn’t find it in himself to be mad.

“We’d been brought there because his doe was in a trap. It was huge and she was pretty bad off. It had her back legs and we didn’t have the ability to heal her. My mother… realized that she was pregnant. We couldn’t save her but we could try to save the fawn. The doe told us to do what we had to do.” He gave a faint smile. “I still don’t know her name. Or the stag’s. You fae have a thing about names, so I wonder if yours is even Eren.”

_Eren is a part of my truth. Keep going._

“Alright, alright.” Levi ran a hand through Eren’s fur, eyes casting back into the past he’d tried to forget. “My mother induced labor and we managed to get the fawn out. We cleaned it and made sure it was breathing before I carried it to its mother’s head. She managed to see it and thank us before dying. I got it to drink while the body was still warm and then it just… tripped over to me like an idiot and tried to lick me while I was crying. I don’t know if it survived without its mom, but I looked for them for a long time after that.” Levi shrugged, caught in the stream of words when Eren made no move to speak. “I gave up eventually. Figured they moved away after what happened, not that I blamed them. I just wish I could have found a sign or something. Anything to tell me what happened to them.”

Levi blinked, and found that his eyelashes were wet. It was a startling enough revelation to pull him out of his memories. “That’s why I have the tattoo. I couldn’t get the idiot out of my head and I couldn’t just ignore what happened. It probably sounds stupid out loud.”

Eren sat up, fixing Levi with a stern gaze. _It’s not stupid, little one. Tragedy shapes who we are. If that fawn is still alive then he owes it to you. The fae do not forget their debts._

“I didn’t do it for debts,” Levi argued. “I was a child. It gave me nightmares—it still does. I just want them to be okay.”

He nuzzled his cheek, tongue flicking out to clear away the tears that had escaped Levi’s control. It was an action so reminiscent of the fawn that he’d just told Eren of that Levi had to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

 _Still, I’m sure they are watching over you. You helped to save a child. That isn’t taken lightly._ There was something in Eren’s gaze, something that Levi couldn’t quite decipher. I _don’t take it lightly._

“Oh,” Levi said, unsure of what else to say in the face of that. “I’ve never really had a fae in my debt before. I’ve never wanted it, either. Seems more trouble than it’s worth.”

Eren let out a soft snort. _You may be right about that. Tell me how it goes, little one, I’ll be curious to know._

He squinted suspiciously. “Do you know them or something?”

 _You could say that,_ was the innocent reply. _Or you could say that I was the idiot that tripped over to you to lick your face._

Levi froze. “You can’t be serious.”

 _The fae do not lie_ , he reminded. _I was young and did not have a grasp on my magical abilities, so I was unsure of if you were familiar or not. Now I understand. You saved my life, Levi. I thank you for that._

“You’re welcome?” Levi frowned, unsure of the words. “Does that mean your father…?”

 _He’s still alive,_ Eren confirmed. _We went our separate ways, as two beings of our caliber in one area is too much of a target. We meet up every winter._

He relaxed back against Eren’s side, relieved. After having the question that had haunted him all these years finally answered, Levi felt a bit numb. “I worried for a long time about you. I didn’t know if you could survive without her.”

_It was not without… difficulties. My father was clever. He figured out a way to keep me alive._

“How?”

Eren fixed him with another indecipherable look. _I consumed her flesh. The nutrients within sustained me and gave me power._

Levi’s eyes widened. Of all the answers, he had not expected that one. “Oh,” he said.

_Does that make you uncomfortable, little one?_

“A little,” Levi said honestly. “but it explains a lot.”

Eren’s head tilted to the side. _Oh?_

“I didn’t understand why the lord that sent me here claimed you ate flesh. Now I know why. Is that why you’re not just a stag?”

 _You’re correct. The feathers and my black coloring came with the consumption of my mother. I hunger for all types of food now._ Eren looked him over. _Be glad that you saved my life. You look rather delicious._

Levi swallowed. “That’s not very comforting.”

He snorted, laying his head back down against Levi’s thighs. _You’re safe, Levi. I’ll protect you from anything that seeks to harm you, even if that includes myself._

* * *

With their newest revelation, came changes. For one, Eren moved Levi’s camp into the cave he resided in. It was a huge expanse of stone, with a bed made of many furs. There was already a fire pit inset into the ground, as well several pots and pans. Herbs were hung from the ceiling and a stack of wood sat neatly against the wall. Which led to the next big reveal: Eren’s other form.

“I do not take this form often, but it helps when I need hands.” Eren grinned, displaying sharp teeth. His hair was mostly white, with streaks of black and brown that appeared at random. His skin was a warm brown, a stark contrast to the white strands, and a smaller—though no less impressive—set of horns stretched out from his temples. There were feathers around his wrists, climbing up his arms and legs. He was nude. Levi tried not to focus on that part.

“Is this form too strange, little one?” His head tilted to the side, observing Levi’s increasingly heated cheeks. “Your face is turning a strange shade.”

“You’re naked,” Levi blurted.

“Ah, yes.” Eren approached him, hands moving to Levi’s waist. He had his shirt off before Levi had even fully comprehended what was happening. “No need for formalities. You are free here.”

“Wait!” Levi swatted away the hands that were moving to remove his pants, gaze panicked. Eren stilled. “I—humans wear clothes when they’re not at home or mating.”

Eren’s head tilted to the side in confusion. “You are home.”

Something tight and warm closed around his chest at the words. Somehow, they felt _right_. “I’m still not used to being naked. It’s strange for me.”

A thoughtful gaze met his words. “Is this due to the fact that you’ve never been mated? Some of the other fae have strange rituals, and I have heard of certain dress being required for—”

He stared at Levi, and then at the hands that had been placed over his mouth. Slowly, his eyebrows raised. Levi glared at him, cheeks hot. “I’ll have you know that it’s rude to just blurt out that someone’s a virgin, you moron.”

_Apologies, little one, I did not mean to offend._

Levi released his mouth. There was no point in trying to silence Eren when he could speak without actual words. “It’s fine. I just want to keep my clothes on, alright? Prance around in your skin all you want, but don’t expect me to join you.”

“Very well,” Eren said, dipping down to nuzzle his neck. It was an action that he had often performed as a stag and one that was accompanied with a whole other feeling now that a dick—an unclothed one too—was involved. “If you lose your strange modesty then you’re free to lose your clothes at any time.”

He was eighty percent sure that Eren had no idea just how sexual his words sounded.

Eren backed away, a devious grin on his face.

Scratch that. Levi was one hundred percent sure that Eren knew, the prick.

* * *

Spring came and went with Levi remaining in Eren’s forest. The hot weather that came with summer was made slightly more bearable by the breeze that ran through the trees, but just barely. The weather was far too humid to do much of anything, and Eren took to his more humanoid form more often than not. They spent most of their time in the river, cooling off among the shade of the trees and avoiding too much physical activity. The summer storms were a welcome reprieve, but they left them stuck inside their cave more often than not. It left little to distract Eren from his mischief.

“I want to play a game,” Eren said, eyes gleaming as a flash of lightning lit up the entrance to the cave.

Levi sighed, looking up from the arrows he was making. “What kind of game?”

“A simple game of chase,” he decided. “You run and I chase you.”

Levi shot him a look of disbelief. “Does it look like there’s enough space in here to run?”

“You needn’t run far, Levi.” Eren sat up, eyes bright with the prospect. “You just need to evade my reach. We can have a proper chase when the storm lets up.”

He frowned, unease stirring in his chest. Storms made Eren off. More volatile and restless. Still, Eren had promised that he was safe, even from Eren himself. “Alright,” he finally said. “You’re only going to bother me until I say yes.”

“That’s the spirit, little one.” Eren bounded towards him, smile bright. He leaned down—for Eren in humanoid form was still big enough to tower over Levi—catching his chin in a hand. “Be my good little rabbit and run from me while you can.”

Levi scowled. “I suppose that makes you the fox?”

Eren bared his teeth in a sharp smile, tongue running over sharp canines. “It makes me whatever you want me to be, little one.” He leaned down further, rubbing their noses together before stepping away. “Now run for me. I’ll give you a head start.”

“As if that matters.” He backed away, unsettled by the smile on Eren’s face. The cave was large, but there wasn’t really anywhere to go. There were a few tunnels that branched off from the main living space, but they all resulted in dead ends. If Levi ran into them, he would have to evade Eren while trying to get back out.

“Five, four, three, two…” Eren’s eyes lit up with another strike of lightning and Levi’s heart gave a panicked jump. “one. Time’s up, Levi.”

He took one, taunting step towards him, and Levi bolted in the opposite direction. A delighted laugh echoed throughout the cave, and Levi rounded the table he’d had Eren help fashion out of a heavy tree. He quickly realized that there would be no prolonged stand off when Eren simply launched himself over the damn thing.

Levi cursed, ducked out of reaching arms. He jumped over the fire pit, already running out of places to go. The cave was a terrible place for a game of chase. Levi picked up the poker stick they used for the fire, rounding on Eren. He had little other ideas, and he assumed Eren would be put out if their game ended so soon.

Eren reared back in surprise. “Well, well, well,” he purred, prowling around Levi. The stick followed him, aimed at his chest. “you’ve got some fire today, don’t you? But are you willing to follow through with your threat, little one?” He reached out, wrapping a hand around the soot covered end of the stick. He smirked. “The battle’s already lost if you don’t have the conviction.”

Levi barely managed to let go of the stick before Eren pulled. He stumbled, letting out a noise of alarm. Eren hushed him, discarding the stick to catch him instead. “You’ll have to try harder, Levi.” He leaned down, nosing into his neck. Slowly, sharp teeth bit into Levi’s flesh. Not enough to bleed, but enough to sting. “ _Run_.”

Levi ran.

He heaved for breath, more out of panic than exertion. He’d never been under Eren’s attentions like this. Never felt more like prey. It was both a terrifying and exhilarating experience.

He bolted for the table once more, unwilling to venture into the tunnels just yet. This time, Eren did not launch himself over the middle.

He chased Levi around the side, only to pause. His eyes narrowed, examining Levi in their standoff. He leapt to one side, faster than Levi had thought possible. It made another worried sound escape Levi’s mouth as he rounded the table once more.

A series of grabs followed, each driving Levi’s heart rate up further than the previous. Eren grew closer to catching him each time, and it was too soon when Levi realized he had to make a bolt for the tunnels if he wanted to escape.

“It’s only a matter of time,” Eren murmured, leaning across the table. Levi backed away warily. “Why not just give up now?”

“You asked for a chase,” he said breathlessly. By the approval on Eren’s face, it was the right thing to say. He jolted forward when Eren darted around the table, bare feet smacking against the stone floor as he headed straight for the unlit tunnels. Maybe it would work in his favor? Levi wasn’t sure how well Eren could see in the dark. He didn’t bother asking, either.

Levi headed to the left, following the downward slope of stone to the hot springs that Eren had shown him. The steam was heavy in his lungs with each pant, but Levi hoped it would confuse Eren’s senses. He launched himself towards the spring blindly, biting back a curse when he crashed into the side of one of the pools. His hands scrabbled at the slippery stone, legs half in the water and knees aching smartly from the impact. The deepest pool was at the very back of the tunnel, but Levi didn’t trust his questionable swimming skills in the dark, or without Eren. Not that Eren wasn’t coming.

“Levi,” Eren crooned, voice echoing eerily throughout the tunnels. “where are you, little one?”

As if he would fall for that. Levi managed to get himself out of the water. He pushed himself back, into a corner, curling up into a ball and hoping that it was enough. He muffled his pants into his knees, eyes wide and unseeing in the dark.

Footsteps sounded throughout the cave, too loud to not be purposeful.

“I can smell you,” Eren murmured, footsteps pausing. “You’re bleeding.”

Levi froze. Blood was not something he could mask from Eren’s senses. The man was a killing machine with a nose to match. If he really was bleeding, then Levi was screwed. Not that he hadn’t already been screwed.

_Found you._

He shouted, jolting upright. He slipped on the stone in his panic, and arms wrapped around him moments before they both crashed into the water. Levi emerged with a sputter, chest still heaving in surprise. “You asshole,” he wheezed. “you’re such a dick.”

“Done calling me body parts?” Eren backed him up against the stone. Levi wrapped his legs around his waist when he was lifted, clutching at Eren like he was his lifeline.

He sort of was.

“You’re shaking.” He nuzzled his neck, tongue flicking out against wet skin. “Did I scare you that much? Precious thing.”

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” Levi muttered, tugging at his hair petulantly.

Eren gave no notice. “You run nicely for me but you injured yourself in the process.” He made a chiding sound, pulling back some to feel over Levi’s body for injuries. “How should I punish you?”

“You could help me dry off and then take me to our bed so I can sleep off the ten years you just scared from my life,” he offered.

“So dramatic.” Eren paused at Levi’s knees when he hissed. “The bed is a nice idea, though. Let’s get you out of these clothes first.”

Admittedly, he could have protested. Something made Levi stay silent. Maybe it was the fact that Eren was warm, or that his hands felt good against Levi’s skin, even as stupidly large as they were.

“There we go,” he crooned, nuzzling Levi’s jaw once he was bare. Levi’s arms and legs tightened around Eren as he got out of the shallow pool, wary of being dropped. The walk back up the slope of stone made Levi abundantly aware of their nudity. Every step that Eren took shifted their skin against one another. Eren’s arms were against his ass, keeping him from slipping. The contact was maddening.

Levi’s cheeks were already an embarrassed red.

He’d never been with anyone before, sexual or otherwise. He’d never felt the need to seek out contact that wasn’t with his mother. The bond they shared was all that he had needed, but this… Levi had found himself wanting in the passing months. Badly.

“Eren,” Levi said, becoming aware of the fact that something was stirring between his legs when he really would like it to do the opposite. “Put me down.”

“Why?” His arms tightened stubbornly. “We’re almost back to the main cave. It’s pointless.”

Levi squirmed, only to deem that to be a _very_ bad idea—or a very good one. He was undecided. “Eren,” he whispered, knowing that his arousal was apparent. “please.”

They emerged from the cave, still dripping wet. The chill of the air was a relief after the mugginess of the springs, though it did little to cool Levi’s hot skin. Eren lowered him into the furs of their bed, where Levi proceeded to throw his arms over his eyes. “Silly thing,” he murmured, settling down between Levi’s legs. “There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

Levi froze when he felt something slide against the inside of his thigh. “Is that…?”

Eren tugged gently at his arms. “Why don’t you look and find out?”

Slowly, Levi let his arms part. He lifted up onto his elbows to peer down at Eren’s hips. Sure enough, Eren’s arousal sat proudly between his legs, flushed and weeping fluid from the tip. Levi swallowed.

“I want you,” Eren said, honest as only the fae could be. There was no twisting of words, no cleverly masked lies. “Your body is telling me that you want me too, Levi, but if I am wrong then tell me now and I will still my advances.”

Were they really doing this?

He sighed.

Apparently they were.

“I don’t want you to stop. I’m just…” Levi gave a helpless shrug. “I don’t know anything about sex. Theory? Sure. Acting it out? Not so much. As you said before, I’m a virgin.”

“You’re perfect,” Eren claimed, leaning down to steal Levi’s first kiss. It was brilliant as far as first kisses went. Heated and enough to leave him dazed, chin lifting to chase after more. “If you let me I’ll teach you anything you want, little one.”

He didn’t consider it very long. “Alright. Show me.”

Eren gave him a brilliant smile, before kissing Levi senseless. “Your wish is my command. First, though…” Warm fingers curled underneath one of his knees. He blinked in confusion as Eren lifted his leg, only to roll his eyes when he realized what was happening.

“Really?” He asked, breathless as Eren’s tongue flicked out against torn skin. It stung a little, but it numbed with a few more swipes of that blackened tongue.

“Delicious,” Eren murmured, eyes dark. He healed the other knee, as well, before he took to biting marks into Levi’s thighs. Levi, as it turned out, really liked that. A lot, in fact.

“ _Fuck_.” Levi’s hands shot down to clutch at reaching antlers. Eren hummed his approval, tongue flicking out in a broad swipe that had Levi whimpering. Things were going to end embarrassingly fast if Eren kept going. Levi had never known a touch other than his own. He was completely overwhelmed.

Eren’s hands hitched his legs up when they tried to close, unfazed. He had his mouth against Levi’s ass before he could so much as utter a word, and by then Levi was lost. His legs jolted in Eren’s grip, though he found no purchase. It was probably good that Eren was keeping him under control. He’d probably hurt himself on the antlers he was gripping at on accident.

It was over when Eren’s tongue hit something that made Levi’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Levi’s cock jumped, spilling seed onto his stomach and chest as Eren took him apart. Eren straightened to look down at him, keeping his legs back with a forearm while the other hand took place of his tongue. “Delicious,” he purred, flashing sharp teeth. He bit down on the back of Levi’s thigh, earning a sharp cry. “I could eat you up.”

“Probably let you,” Levi mumbled, dazed under Eren’s attentions.

“Careful, precious,” he crooned. “you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Levi glared up at him halfheartedly. “Your fingers are in my ass and you want to digest me? What a mood killer.”

“Liar.” Eren smiled smugly, fingers curling. He cried out at the feeling, writhing under Eren’s grip. “I don’t want to digest you. I want to make you mine.”

He squirmed restlessly, unable to find purchase with Eren keeping him practically bent in half. “Fuck, Eren. Want to be yours.”

Those eyes darkened, fingers spreading wide as they twisted. “I’ll make you mine,” Eren promised, pulling away his fingers to press the head of his erection up against Levi’s ass instead.

Levi’s legs were released, and he took the chance to wrap them around Eren’s hips. He tugged Eren down by his antlers, stealing a hard kiss. “Do it,” he breathed, pupils blown.

Eren growled, a sound Levi had never before heard from the man. His hips pushed forward, breaching Levi for the first time. The breath left him in a rush, hands scrabbling at Eren’s shoulders for purchase. Eren’s voice softened, turning into a croon as he rocked his hips, filling Levi up inch by inch.

It was an overwhelming experience. Eren was stupidly huge everywhere, his dick included. Levi was panting by the time his hips met the backs of Levi’s thighs. There was a pressure between his hips that he had never felt before, a feeling that wasn’t quite pain, but wasn’t quite pleasure either. Until Eren moved.

“Levi?” Eren pulled back some, eyes scanning his face. Levi’s mouth dropped open on a gasp, body seizing.

“Fuck,” he whispered. His eyes were glassy when they met worried green. “Make me yours.”

Eren groaned, head dropping between his shoulders. He mouthed at Levi’s neck, teeth nipping at flushed skin. His hips shifted restlessly, hands clutching at the furs by Levi’s head.

He watched in fascination as the feathers on Eren’s arms climbed higher, markings surfacing on warm skin. Was this what it was like to see Eren lose control? Levi liked it.

“Come on,” he urged breathlessly, lifting his head to put his lips to Eren’s ear. “You promised that you would. Show me, Eren. I want to know what I’ve been missing.”

Another growl tore itself free from Eren’s chest. He reared back, baring his teeth as he stared down at Levi. “As you wish,” Eren said, out loud and in Levi’s head. Overwhelming as he always was.

His hips pulled back, leaving Levi with a whole other sensation to decipher. It felt good, that’s all Levi truly knew. Pleasure lit up his senses with every thrust, and Levi clutched at Eren to keep himself grounded.

Eren, who was losing control.

Animalistic sounds left his throat, ones that Levi had never heard before. They would have chilled him in any other scenario. As it was, they were music to his ears. The feathers and fur were spreading, leaving behind a strange sensation with every slide of their skin.

Eren clutched at his hips, lifting Levi’s lower back off of the furs of their bed as he thrust. He was biting marks into his skin now, blood marking that dangerous mouth. Levi found that he didn’t care. He encouraged it even, drawing Eren to his neck to leave his claim there. It hurt, but Levi liked it. Was driven on by the pain and pleasure.

He let out a whimper when he came, eyes slamming shut and nails biting into Eren’s skin. Eren groaned at the feeling, cock twitching before it painted heat into his insides. They panted against one another as they came down from their highs, trembling and wet with their combined sweat. Eren eventually pulled out to pull Levi against his chest, a fur tossed over them both to keep the chill away.

“Do you doubt it now, Levi?” Eren rasped, nuzzling his hair. “You’re mine. Always.”

“No,” he said, eyes heavy with sleep. “I’m yours.”

* * *

When summer came and went, Levi’s failure was determined. He’d warned Eren of other hunters coming, and had tried to tell him that he should go back to the castle to explain things, but Eren had fretted over letting him go. So, Levi had stayed.

The first night came with it the sharp tang of smoke. The wind blew it straight towards them, and Levi scowled from Eren’s side. “Morons,” he muttered. “can’t even hide themselves properly.”

Eren snorted, bumping his shoulder with a nose.

Levi gave a pat to his head. “How did you stay hidden from me when I first came here?”

_A simple cloaking, it’s not hard._

He considered that. “Can you do it again?”

As it turned out, he could. Eren ventured into the forest the hunters inhabited, leaving Levi behind to worry. It was stupid, Eren was huge and had the whole damn forest on his side, but Levi couldn’t help but remember Eren’s mother, and how that had meant nothing in the face of a big enough trap.

Eren returned to find the cave reeking of stress. Levi had cleaned all of the bed furs, and had hung them up to dry outside in the sun. It wasn’t hard to tell what was wrong, and Levi scowled down at the floor when Eren wrapped strong arms around him from behind.

“I’m fine, precious.” He nuzzled Levi’s neck, giving a soft croon. “They didn’t see me.”

Levi sighed, leaning back into his chest. “What do they have?”

“Some iron, a few weak spells, a poor concealment charm.” Eren shrugged. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“How many?”

“Three.” Levi didn’t need to look back to see that Eren’s eyes were dark. “Easy pickings.”

“You’re going to eat them?”

Eren smirked, tipping Levi’s chin back to meet his gaze. “Did you want a taste?”

His eyes rolled. “Smartass. I was just asking.”

“No human with ill wishes leaves this forest, little one. You’re one of very few to be left alive.”

Levi paused, frowning at nothing. “Would you have killed me if I hadn’t saved your life all those years ago?”

Eren considered that. “No,” he finally said. “there’s something special about you. I might have terrorized you a bit, but I would have left you whole.”

“Lucky me.”

* * *

Eren’s plan involved terror. Levi was less than impressed. It was typical of the fae to play dirty tricks. Eren wanted to scare his prey to the point where their training failed them. It was a good plan, but it still left Levi rolling his eyes all the same.

Slow and steady was Eren’s motto with the recent batch of humans. He trotted off during the day to play his tricks, only to return to Levi bright eyed and with a violent passion that left Levi satisfied and smarting from several new bite marks.

It was the most time that they had spent away from each other since first meeting, and Levi adjusted slowly. He did his own rounds of the forest, helping the resident fae as his mother had and turning their cave into more of a home. Levi wondered if Eren would ever want to build a house, before dismissing the idea. He liked their cave. It could do with some sort of screen and door, but otherwise, Levi was content.

His newest venture was making pillows. He’d caught enough birds to stuff the things, and Eren’s newest period of molting had added to the growing pile of feathers. Sewing the furs he’d selected to form the outside was the hardest part; not because Levi didn’t know how to sew, but because the skin was tough.

It was during his attempt to stitch together one of the pieces, that Levi became aware of another presence. The sprites that had been watching over his shoulder tugged urgently at his hair before hiding under his collar. Their wings tickled his skin, but Levi found that to be the least of his worries. He reached for his bow, hitching an arrow as narrowed eyes scanned the trees. “Who’s there?” He called. “Come out and I might not shoot.”

Slowly, a man stepped free from the shadows. He held his hands up, looking sheepish. There was a scar running across his cheek, nearly covered by his hair. “Jean?” Levi said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I was sent by one of the lords.” He shrugged, hands lowering. “You probably know him. He was impatient when you never showed up.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. Eren would have never have let someone get this close to their home unintentionally, and he didn’t sense him anywhere. How had Jean slipped past him? Furthermore, where was Eren? “You trying to take my kill?”

“It kind of looks like you’re the kill, from where I’m standing.” Jean frowned, looking him over. “Are you okay? I wasn’t sure about this plan but you really do look like something has been using you as a chew toy.”

He cursed his lack of magical abilities. If only he could create a glamor like Eren. Or, better yet, knock Jean out and send him on his way. Levi knew what he looked like. Had admired the marks in the stream earlier. There were bruises ringing his wrists in the shape of large hands from where Levi had begged Eren to hold him down. The imprints of teeth sat snug around his throat and shoulders, some bruised and others with healing wounds. Levi didn’t like it when Eren healed them. He liked it when it hurt, especially when Eren was gone. It made him feel less lonely. Reminded him that Eren was coming back.

“You should get your eyes checked, then. I’m fine.” Levi stood, fingers still loose on his bow. “You with the other hunters?”

“Yeah.” Jean gave a grimace. “Sorry, but people kind of want that ravenstag gone. I know you have that weird hang up with deer so I was surprised when you took this job. Less surprised when I found out you never went through with it.”

Levi cursed every single hour he had put towards helping a poor boy make a living for himself. Jean was far less endearing as an adult. “Why are you here?”

“I’ve been scouting the area while the others draw attention to themselves. I didn’t think it would work, but I guess the charms we got from that witch weren’t a scam. I didn’t get very close, but I saw you from the trees.”

Levi went cold. “Why are you telling me this?”

“You’re live bait,” Jean said apologetically. “I’m sorry, boss. It was the only way we could think of doing this without dying.”

“I see.” He straightened, drawing the string of his bow tight as he aimed at Jean. “No hard feelings then.”

“Levi—”

He let go of the arrow… and just barely managed to duck out of the way when it came flying back.

"Fuck,” Levi hissed, glaring first at his torn palms, and then at Jean.

“I told you I had charms,” Jean explained, as someone took Levi by the shoulders. He fought best he could, but magic was not something he could fight. He was frozen in place by a single touch. It didn’t last long, but it was enough for hand cuffs to be slapped onto his wrists.

“You bastards,” Levi snarled.

A cloth was shoved into his mouth, and Jean looked on with a frown. “Set up the traps,” the one who had cuffed Levi said. His head turned to get a good look at the soon to be corpse. He was blonde, with short cropped hair and sharp eyes. Mostly muscle and marked with a few scars. Levi would enjoy watching Eren eat him.

“Do you have to gag him?”

“He’ll scream when we want him to.” The man picked Levi up, tossing him over his shoulder despite his thrashing. “We don’t want the beast coming back before we can prepare.”

“What about the others?” Jean asked, following after them.

“Dead, probably. Heard some screams a while ago.”

Levi had too, but had thought nothing of it. What if Eren was hurt? What if they already had him and the stranger just didn’t know?

“Whatever spell is on your friend should die with the monster.” Levi kicked him in the stomach for that. He was thrown to the ground, head ringing from the impact. “Or maybe the beast will be so busy eating him that we’ll have a good shot.”

Jean stepped between them, hands held up. “We need to set the traps, remember? Levi is just bait; he’s not going to be hurt.”

The man snorted. “Sure, Kirstein.”

* * *

By the time the sound of Eren’s approach began, Levi was both furious and terrified. Not of what was coming, but of the traps he had watched the hunters around him set up. He had no healing capabilities. If Eren was hurt in a significant way… Levi would be helpless to help him.

“Shit,” the man who Levi had learned was called Reiner, hissed. “it’s earlier than expected.”

Levi stared at Jean as his gag was taken out. “If you value your life, you’ll run now. He won’t hunt you. Consider it our last deal as friends.”

Jean flinched. His eyes looked up at the sound of breaking branches, fear clear on his face. He was conflicted, that much was obvious. A few words from Levi was all it took for him to finally bolt.

“He’ll eat you alive.”

Reiner cursed after him, drawing a sword infused with iron. He stalked over to Levi, holding it to his throat. Levi hoped he suffered the most. “Come out, beast! Or I’ll kill your prize.”

Levi sneered. “I dare you.”

A foot kicked his stomach, sending him to the ground. He wheezed, feeling along his ribs. Unbroken, thankfully. “Moron,” Levi coughed, pushing himself up onto an elbow. He eyed the distance between where he sat, and the trees. It took moments for Levi to come to a decision. He slammed his feet into Reiner’s ankles, as hard as he could. He didn’t bother waiting to see the man fall. He bolted for the tree line as fast as he could go.

He was almost there when a weight caught him around the backs of his knees, sending him rolling. A rock flew past his head, setting off a trap that flew shut with a loud clap. Levi flinched at the sound, lashing out at his attacker.

Reiner grunted, slamming his head into the ground. His sword was gone, thankfully. The less iron, the better.

“Eren,” Levi gasped, slamming the metal of his cuffs into Reiner’s face. “There are traps every—”

A giant hand fell over his mouth, and Levi glared up at the owner with a deadly rage in his eyes. “Beast!” Reiner roared, yanking Levi up by his hair. “I’m done with your games. Come out or I kill you both.”

_You can try._

Eren’s voice was frigid in a way that Levi had never before heard it. It made even his blood run cold. Reiner staggered, looking around in shock.

_Let’s play a game of chase, shall we?_

“I said no more games!” Reiner spun, eyeing the trees. They were full of shadows now, Levi realized, dazed as he was from all the hits to the head. Like the shadows Eren’s antlers so often cast, only these were moving. Alive.

_Five…_

Levi fought as Reiner pulled him back towards his sword, planting his feet into the ground and yanking against the grip he had on his hair. If only they hadn’t taken his blade. He would cut the stupid braid and then Reiner in turn.

_Four…_

Reiner hissed at him, giving Levi a harsh shake. He leaned down to pick up his blade, hand trembling as it fixed around the hilt of the sword.

_Three…_

They staggered backwards, Levi half dragged and Reiner still stumbling from where Levi had attacked his ankles. “Call off your beast or I’ll kill you.”

_Two…_

Levi smirked past the ringing in his ears. “I hope he eats you alive. I hope he makes you _feel it.”_

_One._

Reiner paled, head swinging back to the trees. There was a terrible scraping noise, and a crack like breaking branches. For a moment, Levi saw what Reiner saw. He was alone, with a beast that could do magic and a human that he thought could be used as leverage. He had a few traps, an iron sword.

He was dead.

_Run._

All at once, the forest burst into life. The trees groaned, bending in on themselves as they reached out for Reiner. Small rocks rained down on them, carried by angry sprites who chittered in harsh tones at the man who had dared to threaten their protector and his chosen. Roots lifted in an effort to trip, and managed to part Reiner from Levi’s hair. Immediately, Levi scrambled away. Reiner’s advances were thwarted by the creatures that had come to Levi’s defense, allowing him to get to safety.

Levi watched from the trees as the man swung uselessly at tiny bodies, half blinded by falling debris and fixed in place by roots. He almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

The activity ceased as Eren emerged from the shadows. Levi stared at him, seeing the monster that Reiner claimed him to be. Eren’s eyes were glowing a toxic green. The black stain of his markings seemed to grow the longer Levi looked, eating up the white of his fur. He bellowed a challenge, hoof stomping against the ground. His head lowered, antlers aimed in threat.

He charged.

Reiner scrambled to get away, bolting towards one of his traps. Levi let out a cry of warning when Eren followed after him, but he was too late.

A scream filled the air as the trap closed around one of Eren’s front legs. The one that followed was louder still.

Levi stared, poised as if to run towards the stag only to freeze in place instead. Eren let out another bellow as he gored Reiner on his antlers. He shoved his weight down into the man, ignoring the trap that sent him to his knees. His head thrashed, tossing Reiner against the ground even as his cries broke off into gurgling breaths. Eren shook his head again for good measure when it was raised, tossing Reiner from the bone. Levi wasn’t sure if he was still alive when Eren dipped his head to eat. He didn’t exactly care.

He approached hesitantly, eyes locked on the gore that dripped from Eren’s antlers. They were stained in red, still dripping in places and covered in bits of human. Levi might have been disgusted if he hadn’t seen so much death already.

“Eren,” He said gently, wary of approaching the trap while Eren was lost in a blood lust. “Is it okay if I look at your leg?”

Eren looked up, eyes nearly completely eaten by his pupils. His fur was stained in blood, his muzzle dripping with it. He gave a nod, apparently incapable of words. Or, perhaps he simply did not see a point in using them. Levi didn’t know. Didn’t care in the face of the trap clamped tight around Eren’s leg.

He knelt, touching a hand to Eren’s skin only to back away in alarm when Eren flinched. Levi stared at the steam that was coming from the place he had just touched. “Iron,” he whispered. “my fucking handcuffs are made of iron. Fuck. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Eren snorted. He bent his head, ears flicking. Levi frowned. “I don’t understand.”

 _My horns, little one,_ Eren said, voice strained. _I’ll break them._

“Won’t it hurt?”

_I’ll live._

Levi shifted, holding his hands out, against the ground. It took a bit of maneuvering, but they managed to find an angle that would let Eren shove down against the ground without also harming Levi. The cuffs broke with a snap, and with them came the tip of one of Eren’s antlers. He frowned at it, but had little time in the face of other injuries. The iron had to be moved, otherwise Eren would lose the leg. It would burn right through.

“This trap is sturdy,” Levi hissed in frustration, examining the mechanism that kept it shut. “I don’t have the tools needed to take it apart. Can you do anything?”

_The iron is sapping my strength. Do you have your blade?_

“No. Jean left his, though.” Levi went to the edge of the clearing. He was startled to see that they had an audience. The other fae of the forest were watching anxiously, worried for their protector. Levi picked up the blade, returning to Eren. “What do you want me to do?”

_Cut it off._

“You’re joking.”

_I can sense your worry, Levi. I’ll be fine. The limb will regrow once I’m free of this iron._

Levi stared at Eren’s leg, and then at the blade. “I’m reminding you that you said that if you end up as the first three legged stag.”

_Hush. Just cut._

He began.

* * *

Levi sat beside Eren as he regained his strength, ignoring the gore around them. It wasn’t the first time he had held Eren’s head in his lap amongst a puddle of blood. He really hoped it wasn’t becoming a habit.

The satyrs brought Levi water when he asked, so he set to work on cleaning Eren’s face while they waited. Eren was silent for the most part, body giving the occasional spasm of pain before he was still once more. He licked at Levi’s hands when the cloth neared his nose, and Levi took the chance to pour water into his mouth. Fae or not, hydration was important. Especially when one was growing back a limb.

 _Levi,_ Eren’s tired voice came, hours after Levi had cleaned the best that he could.

He straightened immediately from his doze, staring down at Eren. “What is it?”

_I think I can walk now._

Levi frowned. “Are you sure? I can’t really catch you if you fall. You’ll crush me.”

Eren snorted. _I’m sure. Just go slow for me, little one. I’m still weak._

“I’d be teasing you about being the lesser of us for once if I wasn’t so worried,” he muttered.

Eren lifted his head from Levi’s lap. He pulled his legs up, under himself, before standing with a harsh exhale. For a horrifying minute, Levi thought that he would collapse. His eyes were closed, legs wobbling. Thankfully, Eren’s breathing began to even. His wobbling eased, and Eren’s eyes opened.

 _Alright,_ he said, head remaining lowered _. Let’s go._

Levi kept a hand against Eren’s shoulder as they walked. Eren’s head stayed low to the ground, drooping in his exhaustion. Levi had never seen him look so… defeated. Still, appearances aside, they had won this battle. Reiner was dead, the other hunters were probably inside Eren’s belly, and if Jean knew what was good for him he’d spread the worst rumors imaginable.

They were going to be alright.

Eren lowered himself into their nest after what had felt like the longest walk of both their existences. Levi hesitated outside of it, unsure about where he should sleep. Eren gave a huff when he saw him hovering. _Come here, little one. I want to make sure you’re okay._

That was right. Levi had hit his head quite a few times. He crawled into the furs, nestling up against Eren’s side. A wet nose snuffled at his neck, tugging an involuntary laugh free from Levi’s chest. Eren made a sound of amusement.

Levi felt an odd prickle across his skin. By the time that he had placed what it was, the damage was done. “You said you were weak,” he accused, eyes narrowed. “You shouldn’t be healing me.”

 _What’s done is done. We’re both whole._ Eren’s head settled down against the furs beside Levi’s hip. _Rest now, precious._

Despite his protests, Levi was asleep almost as fast as Eren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys asked for more, and I did my best to deliver. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this au <3

The decision to go back to Levi’s mother was a hard one. In the days that followed their recovery of the attack, Levi had noted the changing seasons. He needed to return to let his mother know that he was okay, and Eren was insistent that he not go alone. Levi had argued that the forest had needed Eren, but he’d been faced with the truth that only humans with a death wish ventured into the mountains during the winter.

After that, they’d come to an agreement. They’d head back together, through the forest instead of on human roads. Levi was a bit forlorn about leaving behind the dozen pillows he’d only just recently finished making for their nest, but Eren had assured him that the cave would be safe from the elements. Levi had had no choice but to believe him.

He packed light, not wanting to have to carry too much through the forest. Eren seemed amused by his thoughtfulness, though Levi couldn’t understand why.

When the time finally came for them to leave, Levi was surprised by Eren’s request.

 _Get on_. He said, kneeling on his front legs.

Levi stared. “What?”

Eren snorted, giving a roll of his eyes. _I said get on. It’ll be faster this way. Safer too._

He approached hesitantly, unsure if this was a trick or not. “This isn’t like kelpies, right? You’re not going to glue me to your back as soon as I get on?”

 _No, little one, I’ve not put all this effort in just to kill you._ Eren gave another snort of exasperation. _Your imagination is a nuisance._

“Some would say that it’s kept me alive,” Levi retorted. He climbed up onto his back, with the help of Eren’s antlers to hold on to. His legs stretched to wrap around Eren’s neck, and Levi grimaced when he straightened. “You’re too stupidly large. It’s ridiculous.”

 _You’ve always seemed to enjoy my size_ , Eren said with amusement.

Levi gave a smack to his shoulder, cheeks flushed. “You’re so goddamn cheeky, I swear. My mother is going to love you.”

_Promises, promises._

* * *

They arrived after two weeks of travel, tired but otherwise safe. Levi’s hips ached when he dismounted Eren, for surprisingly unsexual reasons. Eren was different from a horse and it had left him sore. Thankfully, Eren had been able to ease the pain with a brush of magic.

Levi continued on foot when he began to recognize their surroundings, Eren at his side. The occasional sound of antlers hitting the low hanging branches of the trees filled the content silence between them, leaves left to kiss the ground in their wake.  

“Try not to be too intimidating,” Levi muttered, a hand threaded into the fur at Eren’s shoulder. “I mean it when I say you’re huge.”

_Perhaps you’re simply small._

He glared. “Keep talking and I’ll make you sleep outside on your own.”

Eren gave a huff of amusement, nuzzling Levi’s stomach. _Apologies, little one. Is your mother very much like you?_

“She’s worse.” Levi let go of Eren to shove aside a rather thick bush, grumbling when his clothes were tugged at. His mother’s home came into view once he was free. The garden that took up most of the clearing the building resided in was beginning to die out with the changing season. Levi could see that his mother had already begun the process of removing the dying plants in preparation for next spring’s planting. Several winter bushes stood tall amongst a sprawl of fairy houses, some of which Levi could remember making. Smoke rose from the chimney, and the familiar scent of drying herbs filled his nose.

This was home.

He strode forward to knock on the door. He took the chance to brush off the stray leaves clinging to his clothes while he waited, trying to make himself presentable. He’d never hear the end of it if Kuchel found him to be less than her standards.

The door flew open, revealing his mother’s kind face. Her hair was beginning to gray, and small wrinkles were gathering in the corners of her eyes. They grew with the smile she gave when she saw him. “Levi,” Kuchel greeted warmly, pulling him into an embrace. “I was wondering when you were going to show up. You missed the harvest.”

“Sorry,” he said, squeezing her waist. “I was held up.”

She pulled back some to look him over, brushing a hand against his cheek. “You look well,” Kuchel observed. “happy, even. Has something good happened?”

Levi blushed lightly, unable to help it. He cursed himself when her eyes narrowed in on the color. “I guess you could say that. I have a lot to tell you.”

A question hovered on her lips, but she never spoke it. Her eyes shifted to something over Levi’s shoulder, face paling. He frowned in confusion, squeezing her waist again. “Ma?”

“Levi,” Kuchel breathed, voice barely more than a whisper. “Don’t move.”

Almost immediately, he did the opposite of what she had asked. Levi looked back in the direction of her gaze, comprehension flooding his own. “Oh,” he said. “Right. That has a lot to do with it.”

“Levi…?” Her arms hung in the air for a few long moments when he stepped away, before falling limply against her sides.

Levi stepped off of the porch, approaching Eren, who stood a few feet away from the front door. His head ducked, wet nose pressing to Levi’s hands as he gave them an affectionate lick. His eyes rolled. “Gross,” he muttered, wiping his hands off on his pants. Eren gave a snort, unbalancing him with a hard nudge of his head. “Hey, you asshole! Knock it off!”

Eren was in the process of prancing around him like the fawn he apparently was, when Kuchel made a weak sound. They both froze, heads turning to stare back at her. She was pale and leaning heavily against the door, a hand pressed to her mouth. Levi was half worried she would faint.

“This is Eren,” Levi said, clearing his throat in embarrassment. He touched a hand to Eren’s shoulder. “He’s… Well, it’s a long story, really.”

“I want to hear it all,” Kuchel breathed. She stepped forward, obviously hesitant in her approach. “May I…?”

Eren met her half way, bumping her palm with his nose. She gave a shaky laugh, eyes gleaming with tears. “It’s nice to meet you, Eren. I’m Kuchel.”

 _I have much to thank you for,_ Eren said, ears twitching. _My birth being one of them._

She froze, going pale in shock.

Levi groaned, giving Eren’s side a swat. “You were supposed to break it to her slow. She’s going to cry all over you now.”

Eren gave a snort. _So be it._

* * *

Tears were shed, but Kuchel did not, as it turned out, cry all over Eren. She gave a stroke to his nose when their tale was finished, smile soft. “I see,” she murmured. “I’m glad we were able to help.”

_My father would thank you as well, if he were here. You’re the only humans he’s ever spoken kindly of._

“I think he has a good reason to hate the rest,” Levi muttered. He leaned against Eren’s side, enjoying the warmth he emitted. The sun was going down, and with it came the beckoning chill of an incoming winter.

“Your mother was beautiful,” Kuchel said sadly. “I’ve always regretted the fact that we couldn’t save her. Still, I’m glad to see that you’ve grown up healthy and happy. I just never expected you to find my son again.”

Eren tilted his head, fixing Levi with a soft stare. The action earned a few squeaks from the sprites that had emerged from the garden’s fairy houses. They’d settled around Eren’s antlers to listen to their tale, occasionally stealing a stray hair or two from Levi’s head. _I didn’t expect him to find me, either. It seems fate had other plans._

He flushed faintly under the attention, focusing his own on combing bits of stray forest from Eren’s fur. “You look cold, Ma. We should head inside.”

Kuchel frowned, looking between the two of them. “I wouldn’t want to be rude. The house isn’t big enough for Eren.”

Levi’s eyes rolled. He stood, brushing himself off. “It’ll be fine. Eren has more than one trick up his sleeve.”

Kuchel shot him a look, still not quite used to Levi being disrespectful to such a powerful member of the fae. He raised an eyebrow in reply, unfazed.

Eren gave no notice to their silent conversation. His head shook, sending the sprites around them scattering with a chorus of high pitched squeaks. The legs he’d folded under himself shifted, fronts stretching out to give Eren the leverage he needed to heave himself up into a standing position. He was huge, he always was. But there was something different about seeing Eren stand next to his mother. She was so small in comparison, a simple shove of his antlers could have her killed.

Of course, Eren didn’t make a move towards Kuchel. He closed his eyes, body give a hard shudder before it began to shift. His fur receded with the exchanging of bodies, leaving behind bare skin and a smattering of feathers around his wrists and ankles. That startling shock of white hair emerged, and Eren’s eyes opened to find Kuchel gaping at him.

Levi threw the pants he’d convinced Eren to let him buy from a passing village at his chest, safe from an obvious display of awe if only because he’d seen Eren shift so many times. “Put some clothes on before my mother has a heart attack.”

“You humans are so odd with your modesty and repressed sexual desires,” Eren muttered, bending to tug the fabric up his legs. The waist hung low on his hips, the cuffs just a bit too short. Levi couldn’t really fault them for that. Eren was all legs. Infuriatingly tall, with built shoulders, lean muscles and—

_Careful, little one. Keep giving me that look and I might be tempted to have you right here._

Levi’s eyes snapped up from Eren’s hips to meet bright eyes. They lingered there for a moment, before glancing over at his mother. She didn’t look scandalized in the slightest, which meant Eren had saved him that embarrassment. Still, his cheeks flushed. “You’re saying you’d be fine with me being naked around your father?”

Eren shrugged. “It’s normal for us, why wouldn’t I be? Our kind respects a mated pair. Just because someone is bare does not mean all of their actions are inherently sexual. Humans are the ones who came up with that idea.”

Kuchel cleared her throat, ending the familiar argument before it could gain any real heat. “I’m sorry, I just… I’ve never seen someone like you before. Would you like something to eat?”

He gave a winning smile—or, Levi supposed it was meant to be winning. He wasn’t sure it had the desired effect when it displayed a row of sharp teeth. “That would be delightful.”

Levi side stepped his reaching hands, following after his mother when she made her way to the side door of the house. She held it open for him, and Levi, in turn, held it open for Eren. It was quite obvious from the start that it was a tight squeeze.

Eren’s antlers towered over the top of the door by a good five or six inches. They were also wider, bone twisting out in a crown that was as equally deadly as it was beautiful.

Levi frowned.

They tried to work out logistics, twisting and turning Eren’s head in different directions to try and get him past the door way. No matter what they did, without fail, at least one of the pieces of Eren’s antlers would catch on the wood.

Kuchel found them like that, Eren trying to muscle his way in through the door way and Levi trying to shove him in the exact opposite direction.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, you idiot! Knock it off and back up!”

“Maybe I should just break them off,” Eren considered over him. He reached a hand up to his antlers, stance firm despite Levi’s weight pushing at his chest. “A trim, perhaps?”

“That’s stupid, you’re not doing anything to yourself,” Levi snapped. He gave up on trying to move Eren forcibly, choosing instead to glare up at him.

“If I may,” Kuchel said, fighting a smile. “We can eat outside. I have some blankets we can put out.”

Their eyes snapped over to her. Eren straightened, earning a terrible screech from the wood of the door way. He gave a sheepish smile at the grooves his antlers had left behind. “That would be lovely.”

“You’re damn right,” Levi huffed. “it figures you’d listen to her instead of me.”

Kuchel turned away, unable to fight her laughter any longer. The sound of Eren coaxing Levi into forgiveness could be heard from the kitchen, as well as Levi’s stubborn reluctance. In all her years, she had never thought her son would find love in one of the fae.

Still, she thought, as she began to gather the stew she’d set on the stove to heat. It somehow suited him—both of them.

* * *

Dinner proved to be uneventful after Eren’s rather harsh introduction with the door. Levi’s mother lost some of her cautiousness, shoulders relaxing as she took turns chatting with Eren and catching up on everything Levi had been doing since he’d last left her in the spring.

Levi watched them interact for the most part. He leaned against Eren’s side, soaking up his warmer temperature as he filled his belly. It was odd to see the two of them together. Kuchel had devoted her life to watching over the fae of the forest they lived in, but Levi had never seen her sit down so casually with another guardian before. Eren was also a strangely domestic sight. He usually hunted his kills as a stag, and had only recently begun eating cooked meat due to Levi. To see him look so… human, and yet not, was different. Not bad, but certainly not normal.

Levi helped carry the dishes back inside once they’d all had their fill. Kuchel agreed to the assistance, bidding Eren goodnight on her way. It was a familiar rhythm, washing dishes with her. Levi was used to it. It’d been just the two of them for so long, he’d been worried that adding a third would throw off the balance. He shouldn’t have.

“I like him,” Kuchel said quietly.

He blinked. The towel he’d been using to dry dishes paused against a plate as he looked over at her. “You do?”

She chuckled, handing him a mug. “Yes, Levi, I do. He’s a sweet boy. Very protective of you too, from what I can tell. I think that’s a good thing.” Kuchel reached over, pinching his cheek lightly. “You get into trouble so easily.”

“Ma!” Levi complained, batting her hand away to clean the soap from his skin. “If anyone gets into trouble, it’s him.”

“Perhaps.” She hummed softly, finishing up the last of the dishes. They put them away together, enjoying the silent companionship. They were both alike in that they saw no reason to fill the gaps with meaningless conversation. They were content to simply be.

Levi thought that that was the end of their conversation, until she disappeared down the hallway only to come back with an armful of pelts. “For you,” she explained, depositing them into his own hands. “the nights get cold outside.”

Any protests died under the knowing look on her face. “Thank you,” Levi said.

Kuchel shook her head. “I should have known the minute you came home with that tattoo on your arm that there was more to things than you simply caring about a dead doe. The fae work in mysterious ways, and they know more about fate than I ever will.” She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, gaze fond. “I’m happy for you, Levi. You’re on the path to getting the story that you deserve.”

He wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he simply smiled.

* * *

Eren was standing beside the fairy houses when Levi stepped back outside. There was a sprite on his finger, spindly legs dangling from where it was perched on a crooked knuckle. Not for the first time, Levi found himself stunned by just how beautiful Eren was.

In the dying light he was ethereal. Strands of light ghosted across dark skin, pooling shadows into the dip of his collarbones, the skin beneath his bottom lip, the slope of his neck. There was no mistaking that he was other. Barefoot and naked, save for a pair of pants that were too small, antlers twisting shadows into the ground beside him… Levi had no idea what he’d done to be graced with the favor of such a creature. Surely saving his life wasn’t enough for this?

Eren turned. He gave a smile, eyes luminous in the shadows. “Levi,” he said, holding out a hand.

Levi set down the pelts, helpless to do anything but take that offering. Their fingers curled around one another, and Eren pulled him close. The sprite on his finger gave a soft chitter before taking off on tiny wings. It gave Eren the freedom to cup Levi’s cheek in a hand, fingers oh so warm against his skin.

“What are you thinking, little one?”

He swallowed as those same fingers painted lines across the swell of his lips, the line of his jaw. Being around Eren was having an effect on him in more ways than one. The fae were honest; they could not lie. Twisting words were their specialty, but Eren had never tried to manipulate him. It made Levi honest as well. “I was thinking that if this is my fate, I don’t know what I did to deserve it.”

Eren’s head tipped to the side. “Does it really matter about who deserves what in the end? You saved me, and now you’re mine.”

Levi let out a soft sigh. “It can’t be that easy.”

“Levi,” he smiled, eyes almost sad. “I come from the race that made deals and tricks famous. It is that easy, because I’m making it that way.”

“Why?” He whispered, unable to understand.

Eren blinked. “You’re asking why I keep you?”

“Yes.”

“It’s simple really.” He tugged Levi closer. The arm he wrapped around his back was like a brand, lighting Levi up inside. “I keep you because I belong to you, as much as you belong to me. I treasure you, I want to keep you safe. I believe you humans would call it love.”

Levi sucked in a sharp breath, and found that it did little in easing the breathless quality to his voice; nor did it help his racing heart. “You love me?”

Eren hummed, dipping his head to press kisses along the line of his cheekbone. “Yes, precious. I do.”

He shivered, half from the cold and half from Eren’s influence alone. He didn’t get to say the words rising on his tongue, for Eren was untangling himself from him and pulling him towards the heap of blankets instead.

“We’ll make a nest. You really should sleep inside, but you’re such a stubborn thing. I’ll have to use my magic to make sure you don’t freeze on me during the night.”

“Eren,” Levi said, catching Eren’s hand before he could pull away completely. “I love you too.”

He stared at him for a few long moments, a rare look of surprise on his face. Eventually, Eren smiled. He leaned down to brush a ghost of a kiss against Levi’s mouth, before stepping away once more. “Come on,” he said. “let’s get things settled so you can rest.”

Levi didn’t bother fighting his own smile. He followed after Eren, beginning to sort through the blankets Kuchel had given them to start the base of their nest.

If it was his fate to be loved by someone like Eren, then so be it. He wasn’t exactly complaining.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if i'll write grisha in here at some point. the story feels pretty finished as is, but we'll see if inspiration strikes again.
> 
> Tell me what you thought?

**Author's Note:**

> this might have a second part involving meeting Grisha and Kuchel but it all depends on if enough people like this au
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @ my101fragiledreams


End file.
